


[Podfic] Choose Your Battleground

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Bombing, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Medical Professionals, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Choose Your Battleground" by keerawaRead for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XIAuthor's original summary:In the aftermath of the bombing, Joan proved that her training had prepared her to save lives in more ways than one
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Choose Your Battleground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choose Your Battleground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388807) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:56
  * **File Size:** 5 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MF7AavYgPZ0alhxy_LVSUZ-WyCW4VStq/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Choose Your Battleground_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388807)
  * **Author:** [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
